If This is Love, Then I hate it
by Tattered Webs
Summary: As the new fifth seat of squad 12 Samm is extremely nervous to start her new job as a lab rat for the scariest captain in the soul society. Also after the captain does something unimaginable, she can't help but have lust for him but will this turn into the love of her dreams or will she crash and burn? will slowly be working on this and updating as soon as I can Enjoy! MayuriXOC
1. New Fifth Seat

**If This Is Love, Then I hate It**

Hello Just a small note from the author :D all the italizied phrases are Samms thinking, at first it will adress that she is speaking to herself but eventually it gets taken away so I just wanted to add this is as a small side note so as to not confuse my readers. Thanks a bunch for reading

- Tattered Webs

**Chapter One: New Fifth Seat**

I'm standing outside the door to the main laboratory of Squad Twelves Shinigami research and development laboratory. I was nervous, I had excelled in biology and in chemistry. I knew every part of the body ,of almost any organism found in the soul society and also some found in the world of the living. I also knew how to safely remove all the organs and tissues inside the organisms without to badly hurting the subject. ( on a side note I also excelled in poisons).

So now I'm standing outside of research and development, taking up my position as Fifth seat. My shinigami uniform was blowing around me as I threw the door open and stepped inside. The first thing I noticed after stepping inside the lab was the overwhelming smell of chemical cleaner and metal. After standing there dumbstruck for a few minutes , 3rd seat and vice president Akon appeared. He smiled shyly at me as he said, "you must be the new fifth seat, Samm I believe your name is correct?". "Yes" I smiled back at him, "I'm very excited to become a part of the research team here". He smiled then and the three horns on his forehead seemed to perk up. "please follow me this way" he said.

He led me through the lab, pointing out different stations and what the different stations were used for. He was especially proud of this so called 'computer room'. The Gigai Expert Hiyosu sat at one of the large computer desks working on a huge monitor. When we walked into the room he turned around and gave me a large toothed smile and a wave, before he continued his work. "at this point, he is trying to make gigai that are completely fire proof", Akon chuckled, "it isn't working very well, but don't tell him that". I laughed, _I like Akon_ I thought to myself. Finally we came into a smaller room. This room had a large examination table in the center and three more tables lined along the walls, a book shelf sat in one corner by a small computer, with a sink and cleansing station along the same wall . Along the wall closest to the door was a large glass cabinet filled with many different examination tools, I counted a total of four scalpels, all different sizes. "this is your office and the place you will be working in everyday" ,"this is perfect and just what I wanted, thank you " I said, "your most welcome Samm, and before I go Captain Yamamoto contacted us and told us that you have no place to stay at this current time is that right?", "Yes, I've been staying at the academy for longer then my school time and after I got this placement...". "well we have a room for you" Akon smiled "after you get settled in and sorted out I will come back later and lead you to your quarters".

I smiled "thank you this is wonderful, I'm thankful for the hospitality". He started to leave then but turned around last minute to say ,"Captain Kurotsuchi says to send his humblest of apologies because he probably won't be able to come and introduce himself today, he hopes you'll understand", "of course " I say back to him. He then takes his leave and I'm left in my new office.

I walk over to the computer desk by the book shelf and set the small bag I was carrying on the surface, I open it up and take out my favorite lab coat with the long sleeves and the large breast pocket. I also had my favorite pair of lab gloves, they were pink and a perfect fit to my small hands. I booted up the computer and my schedule for the day popped up on the screen, along with a note from Captain Kurotsuchi saying that I was to start with the simple dissection of a standard Hollow. Said Hollow was to be found in a cold room to the left of my office.

I quickly threw on my lab coat and gloves and walked out of my office and took a direct left. I was immediately faced with two big steel doors. I opened one and walked into the cold room. As I shut the door the room slowly lit up and I was faced with rows on rows of dead Hollows. I walked down the rows looking for one that was relatively fresh. After finding one I found suitable, I headed back to my office to start the dissection.

It took me about an hour to get the dissection finished. The Hollow flesh was hard from being frozen and wasn't that easy to cut but the new scalpels I was using were very well sharpened so the task was almost too easy.

I had separated all the internal organs into organized piles and was washing my hands in the sink when I heard a sharp voice behind me, "so you must be my new fifth seat Samm that Akon spoke off". I turned towards the voice to find Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi standing in front of me. By his side was his loyal lieutenant and artificially created daughter Nemu Kurotsuchi. "Yes I am, its a pleasure to meet you Captain" ,he chuckled and walked towards the examination table with the dissected Hollow. He looked at each pile in turn and then said to me, "you are very meticulous is your organization and carry out of the dissection" , "Yes Sir, I like to make sure that every thing is properly organized so that clear data can be collected" I said sternly. He smiled a large white toothed grin at me, " I like organization, I think we are going to get along just fine", they way he said that comment caught me off guard and I felt something inside me tense up, I smiled back at him and bowed as he left the room. Before she left Nemu walked up to me and shook my hand and welcomed me as well and then she left me to finish cleaning up.

I had finished cleaning and was playing around on my computer when Akon came for me. " I will be showing you to your room now, please follow me". I shut down the computer and took of my coat and placed in on the desk and grabbed my bag before I followed Akon out of the room. Akon led me across the large main laboratory and past the entrance doors before turning into a hallway with a large flight of stairs leading upwards. I followed him up the stairs into a small cell like room. There was a small window to my left with a small bed underneath it. Along the far wall there was a small dresser and table and chair. Looking to my far right there was an open shower stall with no curtain and a toilet and sink next to that. "This is your room, it used to be used for some live experiments but it isn't used anymore and I think its perfect for you" ," Thank you Akon this is lovely" ,He smiled and bowed, "my pleasure" ,then he left.

I put my zanpakuto beside my bed, I had almost forgotten I was wearing it. I had excelled in sword play but I had kept that to myself because I had already mastered Bankai and most of the students my age had barely mustered enough power to will out their Shikai. I was to scared to tell anyone about it because I thought I would be thought of as dangerous and that would put me on a one way trip to the maggots nest. I preferred to work in a lab anyway so I just keep my spiritual pressure at a minimum. So all during my school years I pretended to be more of a lab nerd and I did just enough fighting to get me into my fifth seat position.

I unpacked my lab clothes, which Ill be more then happy to wear tomorrow and I started to strip. Nothing like a shower to wash off the day. I turned the water on and watched it until it started to steam. I stepped into the warm water and slowly I sat down underneath it and allowed the water to cascade over my body. I closed my eyes and drifted off.

I had only been asleep a few minutes when I was awoken by the sound of laughter. I looked up to see Captain Mayuri looking down at me. I flushed and hurriedly covered my naked body with my hands. "Akon forgot to bring you some soap to wash with, so I decided to be a nice person and bring you some, is that alright?" he asked with a smile. "Of course Captain you just surprised me thats all...um.. you can put the soap on the ground there i'll grab it when I get up", I held myself tighter, this is so awkward I thought to myself, I'm completely naked and he doesn't seemed to be phased at all. He smiled and walked towards me, he reached out and shut the water off not taking his eyes off me. Those eyes they pierced me. "You have such beautiful skin, I can really do things with skin like yours" ,as he said this he came down on one knee in front of me and slowing ran his hand up my ankle and onto my shin. My breath hitched as he continued to trail is pale hand up my leg and up over my knee. I pressed my legs together tight but with one smooth movement he had my thighs apart and was trailing his hand along my inner thigh. I place one hand over my sex to hide it and when he got to the curve between my thigh and sex he stopped. "Like I said before you have beautiful skin and you shouldn't be so eager to hide it", with that he got up off the floor leaving me breathless and cowering. He turned back just as he reached the stairs, his eyes caught me in their grasp and I sat there staring. Finally he laughed and left the room.

_ What was that all about _I thought, I slowly got up off the floor and retrieved the soap he brought up to me. I turned the shower back on and quickly washed, never taking my eyes off the stairs.

I got out of the shower and quickly threw on my sleeping robes and jumped into bed. I sat there shaking, thinking to myself, _why did the Captain touch me and why? Why am I so shaky?, I'm scared yes but there is something else, something I have never felt before, what emotion is this? _I didn't know exactly but I did know something...I liked it.


	2. New Experiments

**Chapter Two: New Experiments**

I woke up to the sounds of alarms. I quickly jumped out of bed and ran and got on my lab clothes, the tight tunic like shirt with the large V-neck opening in the front that I wear over bulkier pants with my socks, and my sandals with the small heel. I threw my lab coat over my clothes and grabbing my Zanpakuto I jump down the flight of stairs and into the main laboratory room. Standing in the middle of the room was Nemu, Akon, Hiyosu and Captain Kurotsuchi. "Well its about time you woke up", The Captain spat at me. I must have looked started by his comment because his face softened and he said "well let me just tell you whats going on so it can be taken care of quickly and quietly". Akon stared at the floor awkwardly, "I woke up early this morning to get the laboratory set up for the day but I noticed one of the doors to the cold room was open and so I went inside and nothing seem array but then I was attached by a Hollow", "a Hollow?", I asked, "thats impossible, all the Hollows is the cold room are dead. I was in their yesterday". The Captain smiled then, "we know, that is precisely why we think that someone has snuck into the cold room and reanimated some of the dead hollows. After Akon was attacked and knocked unconscious, something fled the scene and set the alarms off, which of course triggered all the doors to automatically lock and according to the radar, the attacker is locked inside a small restricted section of the cold room". "do you want me to go check it out captain?" I asked. I wasn't very excited about fighting but I knew for a fact that neither Akon or Hiyosu could do much fighting, so I decided to suck it up and volunteer. " of course Samm that would be wonderful" the captain said with a smile, "alright I'll head on over to the restricted area now", "good, I'll contact you over the intercom once you get inside" Akon said shyly, "this really is all my fault". I looked at him sadly _thats probably just what the captain told him to think _I thought to myself.

I was standing outside the restricted area in the cold room, _why am I doing this?_ I thought to myself as I slowly opened the door and entered the room. It was absolutely freezing in there and I felt myself wrap my arms around my chest to keep warm. I look around and noticed the room smelled incredibly like blood. _well that's a bit scary_ I thought looking around. At once I heard a noise from behind me and I quickly drew my Zanpakuto from its sheath and spun around just in time to parry the blow of a giant hollow. The hollow was definitely zombified and its skin was ripped and bleeding, large cracks in the hollows hide leaked blood like a bad tap. I couldn't help but gag looking at this ugly mass of what should have been a dead hollow. "I wish I would have dressed for fighting" I said aloud " you don't look like you're going to go down easy". I took two steps back and lunged directly towards the hollows chest, it saw me coming and turned tail and tried to run down a long isle of books along the far side of the room. I quickly followed it and soon was right on its tail, I took my zanpakuto is two hands and raised it above my head and slashed down. It cut through the hollow easy and the dead hollow landed on the floor. Keeping my zanpakuto is hand I walked towards the carcass, It definitely look dead to me. I poked it gently with my zanpakuto and after getting no response I got closer. I noticed that the blood the hollow was bleeding was a purple colour not black like usual. "Akon, can you hear me" I shouted loudly not knowing in which direction I should aim my voice. "yes, I can hear you fine Samm, was it just a hollow?" Akon's voice sounded shaky over the mic, although I'm pretty certain he had spent the last few minutes getting yelled at. "yes, Akon it was just a hollow. A bit of an odd looking one but none the less just a hollow, also there isn't anyone else in this room with me so whoever brought this hollow back must have fled before the alarms went off". The captains voice came over the intercom " well this is just fantastic looks like we will be posting guards every night, I don't want another mishap like this to happen ever again and I definitely want to catch who ever it was that decided it was a good idea to bring a hollow back". With that a heard the intercom click off and I sheathed my Zanpakuto and headed out the door, _the captain will probably have someone from the bio labs come down here and clean this mess up_ I thought to myself. "the captain" I said aloud quietly, just thinking about him gave me shivers up my spine and thinking about what happened last night didn't make it any better. _why did the captain touch me like that?_ I asked myself, _well truth be told I didn't think my body would mind if he did it again _I thought. I shook this dirty thought from my mind. I had myself to take care of my sexual needs there was no reason to ever be interested in other people. _Besides _I told myself _he'd probably just drug you and put your body through some weird machine and modify it to do all sorts of creepy things. _This thought scared me and being in the cold room with all the dead hollows didn't help me much so I quickly walked back into the main laboratory.

When I got there Captain Kurotsuchi was patiently waiting in the middle of the lab. "welcome back" he smile. _Gosh that smile of his is a little creepy but you know you want it to kiss you all over _I told myself. I shook this thought away, If the captain can read minds I didn't want him to know any of my crazy thoughts. "Thank you Captain" I smiled. "you have quite a bit of skill with a blade, I'm impressed, I heard you hadn't done well but perhaps I heard wrong" _Yeah you heard wrong alright but its better this way_ I thought, "perhaps Captain but in all honesty it was just a hollow any soul reaper would have been able to take it down". His smile faded "well I'm just glad to see I didn't get another idiot who can't use a sword on my squad" He looked directly behind him where I noticed Nemu standing there. "Nemu I thought I told you to go get that dead hollow from the restricted room!" He turned around and quickly back handed her. She fell on her bum on the floor " I'm sorry Master Mayuri" She then hurried off to complete the task given to her. After Nemu had run off I realized I was now alone with the captain. I immediately wished my shirt wasn't showing off to much cleavage. He stepped closer to me then, I stood my ground not moving as he slowly moved around me till he was standing behind me. I could feel his hot breath on my neck, the feeling aroused me and I felt all the nerves in my body perk up. He got even closer to me from behind and finally stopped when his lips where right close to my ear. " I want to offer you a better job then the one you have now" he whispered, a shiver ran up my spin and I swallowed, my mouth had suddenly become very dry. "what kind of job do you mean Captain?" I asked keeping my voice down to a whisper like his, "well I'm looking for new live experiments and because of your current position as a mere Fifth seat, I figured you might want the chance to do something a little more exciting" _well this sounds familiar_ I told myself_ he does wanna cut you up into little tiny pieces_. " Would this be painful Captain?" I asked shyly, " at times it might be yes but I am a bit more gentile with my female subjects" he laughed and I felt it wash over my body. "you will get three meals a day and you can sleep a full 7 hours, you will also be aloud to wash every night before bed, I will try to leave your brain in one piece but I might need to look at it once in awhile, this doesn't sound like to bad a deal right?" He asked. _Actually it sounded like a pretty nice deal and even though you would be missing out on laboratory work you'll still get to be here everyday and you won't have to worry about food anymore _I told myself. " This sounds like a pretty nice deal Captain...um...will I have to do everything you say" I was really scared of what he might say but I felt him smile and he put his lips closer to my ear, so close that they just barely touched. "yes, my dear, every thing I say" those words hit me and I felt my body respond, I felt my a tightening between my legs and a slight tingle and I squeezed my thighs together holding back the sensation. _What should I say?_ I thought _this is scary and probably a bad idea but I don't truly like my position do I? Dissecting hollows all day is probably all I will ever do. _He stepped out from behind me and walked around to face me again "so, whats your answer?" _don't do it Samm you know its a terrible idea, remember what he'll do to you if you say yes_. I looked the captain directly in the eyes then and with my hands shaking and stomach clenched I said "I accept".


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, Guys its Webs and I just wanted to say I'm sorry for taking so long to update but I had major writers block for a long time and Just couldnt think anyway here is the new chapter I hope you all enjoy. LEMONS AT THE END and to be continued into the next chapter which should be out very soon :D **

**-yours Webs **

****

**Chapter 3: Master Mayuri**

I awoke the next morning to the sound of someone running up my steps and as I opened my eyes I caught a glance at Nemu as she slipped and fell right into my room. _Well this is an interesting start to my day_ I told myself as I slipped out of bed and ran over to help her up. "Good morning Samm" Nemu said shyly, " Captain Kurotsuchi has already told me that you will be leaving your 5th seat position to become a live test subject". _Oh god, did he tell everyone, well probably dumb ass they work here. _I smile "yes and I'm very excited about it". Nemu had this look in her eyes that made me cringe, " The Captain wants to see you in his office if you don't mind" She said this her eyes glued on mine, "of course" I stammered "just let me get dressed first and I'll be right down". " Not a problem" she then left without saying another word. _That was too weird, I told you this was a bad idea did I not everyone is judging for this. _I quietly told myself to shut up under my breath. I quickly showered and got dressed not wanting to keep my captain waiting any longer then he had too. I quickly ran across the main lab floor, waving a hello at Akon who was sitting around looking out of place. " Samm wait, I wanna talk to you". I slowed up and walked over to Akon, "yes?" I said with a smile. He smiled back and his faced brightened, " I heard you're becoming a new test subject for us?, thats very kind of you" , "thank you Akon, I don't think you have others who would do it and its all in the name of science and thats all I really care about right now". "Its good to see someone so eager, we haven't had a live test subject in a long time".

_Doesn't surprise me with the Captain the way he is. _"I'm happy you're happy but I have to go now, I have a meeting with the captain", "oh I'm sorry to hold you up, have a good time", I smiled "of course".

_This is it, you are officially screwed. The captain is going to make some demented alien out of you or maybe he'll turn your body into a second Nemu, sound funs right? _My mind spit these words at me before I walked into the captains office. The room was huge, It had a large desk in the middle with a chair behind it, with two chairs in front of the desk on my side. The office would have looked pretty normal except for all the specimens lining the walls on shelves. Some were in jar and others look like they had had some kind of odd taxidermy done to them. Along the far wall there was a door that I assumed led to some kind of bedroom. I stepped further into the room and decided to go sit down at one of the chairs. "Captain"? I said aloud and with no reply I sat down at one of the desk chairs. Just as I sat down the captain walked in through the bedroom door. He was holding a file folder and as I looked closer I could see that the folder had my name written on it. "Well, I'm glad you finally showed up, I was starting to get worried you gave up on me" he said this with a smile. "Of course captain, I would never think of going back on something this big", " well thats good to here and before I get you to sign this contract, which if you don't mind I'd like to discuss with you later, I'd liked to take you on a tour of where you will be staying during your time as an experiment and also what your days will be like". I took a deep breath, _this is actually happening. _"I'm okay with that captain, are we going right now? And also will I be giving up my zanpakuto?", he looked at me sideways almost confused by my last question, "yes my dear you will be giving up your zanpakuto but you don't like fighting anyway and yes, we are going right now so follow me", he got up from his desk and walked towards the door leading into the lab, "and be quick about it" he snapped. I followed him out the door.

He walked me along the main lab floor and through some steel doors that lead into a large experimentation room. "this is where you will spend a good portion of your time" He said loudly. "You will come here at 10:30 and from 10:30 till 1 you will be experimented on with blood tests, surgery's, new drugs I am creating etc". I stared wide eyed at the room before me , _I will be spending most of my time here, well it can't be all bad. _I must have look overwhelmed because the captain turned to face me putting a pail hand on my shoulder he said " I promise I'll try and be gentile". He smiled a large white toothed grin and winked at me before turning away. _Did he just wink at me?. _He walked ahead through another set of doors to the right of us. I followed and the room I stepped into was ginormous. And what I was standing and looking at was a giant maze that spans the whole length of the room. "This is where your physical body will be tested to its limits with pain, stamina, speed and all of the above" He said proudly, "um captain, I'm sure you don't know this but I'm not very athletic" I stared up at him shyly and he looked down to meet my gaze his golden eyes piercing the hazel of mine "don't worry dear, you will be after this", he laughed aloud to himself as if he had just told a funny joke and I felt the laugh send a shudder down my spine. _This man scares the hell out of me, I wonder what he looks like without all that makeup on, surly not as intimidating. _I look around the room as he continued " you will be here from 8 till 10 after you have eaten your breakfast. I want you well worn out before you come to the lab". He turned toward a small viewing area for the maze behind us and as we walked into the room I look out towards the maze through the window and surprising to me I could see right through the entire maze, it was almost a birds eye view. "Wow captain this is amazing" I squealed " How come I never heard about this in briefing of the lab? Do people even know its here?" Not letting the smile leave his face he said " Yes, they know its here, they just choose to think of other things, most people in the soul society don't really appreciate the art of live experimentation, so its usually over looked", "thats a pity captain because this" I raised my hands towards the class "is amazing", "I'm glad you think so" he said. We walked through the viewing room into another room one with a small table and chair for four and a small kitchen in the corner along the one side of the room was a couch that looked slightly worn and bookshelves behind that. "after you get done the in the surgery room you will report right here and make your self some lunch , this is also where you will prepare your self breakfast and supper with thee food supplied. You will get enough food for one week and the beginning of each week so don't over eat, if you refuse to eat any meals thats fine but if you refuse to do anything else, you will be severely punished" His smile grew as he said these words and he looks at me as I looked around the room. "Your bedroom and bathroom are in there" He pointed towards a door to the far side", you may only use your bedroom when you are sleeping or resting after surgery and you may only bathe at night before you go to bed or whenever I give you permission". I stepped further into the room and ran my fingers along the sides of the table, "captain, what will I be doing after surgery?" I looked at him, " you will come here and either sleep or amuse yourself other wise or of course make your lunch. At about 3 I will personally come check on you to see if any drugs I have put into you are having any side affects or immediate actions, sometimes I will be busy so I leave most of your day free so that I will always have time to book you in for your testing". I looked at my feet, _wow he is really serious about this. _"Okay captain, thank you". He turned to leave " oh and one more thing, you will now refer to me as Master Mayuri as Nemu does" " of course Capt.. I mean Master" I rolled the word around on my tongue liking the feel it seemed more him to be called master. He took his leave and I heard the door lock behind him.

I walked around my new room taking in my surrounding. _This is going to be crazy. Oh no I forgot all my stuff back in my old room! _I was sure he would send someone around to give me all my clothes or maybe he has new clothes for me, I'm not sure. I opened the door to my bedroom to find an almost exact replica of my old room right in front of me, the other difference was that the bed look bigger as did the shower which still to my disgust didn't have a curtain, _probably safety reasons_ I assume_don't really want anyone hanging themselves. _The room also had a trolly along the side that had a locked compartment filled with needles all labeled with different drugs, I only knew a few and some were for pain and others were for putting someone to sleep, so even as strong as a tranquilizer. _That seems a little over dramatic don't you think? Well not really because I bet that by the times he is done with you, you will be begging him to stick you full of all these needles and end your pain. _Well maybe but still I couldn't shake the happy feeling growing in my gut, I was finally becoming a part of something and for science none the less, _I am so excited! _

I heard the door to my room open and I stepped back into the main area to find Nemu holding a box full of items. " Hello" I smiled politely at her, "Hello" she spoke back in the soft way she did. " the captain asked me to bring these things to you, some of it is food to be put away and the other is a couple of uniforms he wants you to wear, also the captain wishes to see you later tonight because he forgot to have you sign your contract". "Of course Nemu, thank you, I'll start putting everything away now and then I will go see him". I walked up to the box and took it from her finding it surprisingly heavy even though she held it like it was light as a feather. She left me without another word to start un packing. I quickly put all the food away in its proper places noting that all the food was package separately so as to use for single servings. I took the uniforms into my bedroom to try on. They were small white kimonos, two with short sleeves and two with long sleeves. I assumed the short sleeves were for Physical training and the long sleeves were for the surgery's, _something comfortable at least, but what are you wearing to bed? _I looked into the box and found an even smaller shirt that looked just big enough to cover me. It was button up in the front and had long, long sleeves that looked like they would go down far past my hands. _This is what he wants me to wear to bed? Of course he wants to see more of that beautiful skin of yours _my conscience chuckled.

I waited another hour before I left my room to go see the captain. I walked through the maze room and the surgery room both of which were very dark. _This is spooky. _I walked into the main lab only to find it also dark and everything was shut off. _It must be late, I hope I didn't wait to long to go. _I made my way to the captains office and opened the door. No one was there and the lights were all dimmed and I felt the dead eyes of the specimens on me. I then became aware of the running of water and when I looked to my left I saw that the door to the other room was cracked slightly and a small beam of light poured in. I slowly walked over to the door and pushed in open a tad more so I could look inside. I looked around the room it was about as big as the office with a large bed pushed in to the corner and a kitchen along the side. _Its built a lot like mine _I looked over to my left and found the source of the water, _maybe a little to much like mine_. The noise I heard was the shower and standing just outside was my Captain completely naked except for a towel that was wrapped around his waist. His pale hand was stretched into the water checking its temperature. _The paints not coming off, what? The paint on his hand isn't running. It must be a special kind of paint. _He reached his hand out of the water and quickly turned towards the door I was now spying on him through. " I can see you, I'm not stupid" he spoke quietly. I walked in and found myself hoping that his towel would fall. "I'm sorry Captain I didn't realize you were taking a shower, I don't mean to intrude" I took a step back towards the door and he turned to face me, showing a pale, well toned chest, I longed to touch it. "Its alright, it was actually getting late I didn't think you were coming anymore" He smiled "well I'm glad you did". He walked over to a small desk beside his bed and took out the file with my name on it and opened it up. He beckoned me towards him. I slowly walked towards still taken aback by the man in front of me, my captain who stood there in only a towel. "I need you to sign this before we begin anything, it says that I will do my best to make sure you are healthy and safe both of those are to an extent and I will go past both limits if need be, it also says that you will do as I say at all times and if you don't agree you will be punished, the punishment of course will be as harsh or not as I see fit and will be administered by me" He smirked at me and I felt myself smiling back and softening my voice I said " Ok, where would you like me to sign?" "right here" he pointed with a pale finger to the bottom left of the page. I signed and handed him back the pen. " alright then thank you but of course you've already made one mistake today so I'm afraid your first punishment will have to start now" He laughed and slapped me across the face making me lose my balance and fall to the floor, _what the? _I looked up and the captain had stepped back towards the shower which was still running. "What did I do" I said holding my cheek where he had hit me. "You forgot to call me master and if I'm going to have to constantly remind you to do that we are seriously going to have a problem, Now get up and come over here, I need your help with something". I stood and walked towards my master and the shower on shaky legs. He looked at me and smiled " I finally get to see more of your skin, get undressed, you are going to shower with me" He laughed and dropped his towel and stepped under the water, the paint on his skin still not coming off. "I.. um Master I don't think I want too" I stepped back shaking. He breathed in deeply and let out a sigh before turning around. I finally saw that every part of his body was painted except for his penis which was a bit larger then I thought it would be. I felt the blush creeping into my cheeks as he stepped out of the water towards me. My feet were frozen and I had only gotten a few feet away before he grabbed my arm and tugged me towards him. He pulled me close so that his naked body was only inches from mine, I felt myself getting aroused and pulled my thighs together. "You're hiding yourself again" He smiled as he started to undress me, pulling off my clothes until I too was naked in front of him. After he had finished undressing me he stood drinking in my naked body. I didn't try and hide myself, I had a feeling that would only get me in more trouble. "you are absolutely divine" He trailed a hand down my arm and my skin prickled at his touch. He turned towards the shower and stepped again under the water only this time he beckoned me to join him. He put a hand out to me "come on Samm the water is warm" His voice was almost as warm as the water as I took his hand and he pulled me into the stream with him. He pulled me close so my breasts touched his chest and I let out a warm sigh at the feeling. _I've never been this close to a man before. _He reached behind himself and pulled out a small bottle containing a orange liquid. "soap?" I asked looking up into his eyes. "Yes and the only type of soap that can take this paint off of me" He held the bottle out to me and stepped back opening his arms "if you don't mind?". I smiled and poured some of the soap into my hands it smelled manly and sweet at the same time and I rubbed my hands together and place them onto his chest. I moved my hands in slow circles and before my eyes I watched the soap melt away the paint covering his body. He took the soap bottle from me and poured some into his own hand and ran it through his hair, it immediately fell down to his neck is a cascade of bright blue. I reached up one hand and ran my fingers through it, it was soft even when wet and this made me smile. One I had worked all the paint off his upper body, I poured some more soap into my palms and placed my hands on his thighs watching as the water pouring off his body ran the soap down his legs cleaning them of paint. I looked up at him and his golden eyes caught me in a gaze and he pulled me close. I rested my head on his chest listening to a faintly beating heart. His hand trailed down my spine and onto my butt where he let one hand rest while the other stayed on my hip. I put my hands up on his shoulder and felt something rough beneath my hand. I looked up to find that what I was touching was a scar. I pulled back and placed my finger on it, tracing it all the way down to the center of his abdomen. "scars?, where did you get these?" I asked letting my eyes search his body only to find many scars some looking rougher then the ones before, most were very big. I heard his voice and looked up at him "When I just started working here after I got out of the Maggots Nest I had to find some way to get experiments done on a low budget so most of them I preformed on myself, making my body better and stronger" I gaped at him "Why would you do that to yourself?", " Tomorrow you are going to let me do it to you, I promise I won't leave as many scars but whats the difference?". I thought that over and he was right. I placed my head back down on his chest and let my fingers find and trail the scars down his back. I felt his one hand on my hip move up onto my arm and then onto my shoulder. He trailed his fingers there and slowly started to work his way down my chest. I pulled myself away from him leaving my hands on his shoulders to stable myself as his hand traveled to my breast, where it found my nipple and squeezed. "ah" I breathed, I stared up and him and already saw the lust building in his eyes. I stood on tip toes and found his lips with mine and kissed him. I wrapped my hands around his neck deepening the kiss till I felt his tongue dip into my mouth twirling with mine. I moaned against his mouth. _This is so wrong, I shouldn't be doing this. _I found myself stopping the kiss and stepping back "we shouldn't do this, its not right" He glared at me " you signed the contract you have to do as I say no matter what". I stepped back into the water and found my place in front of him again. "besides" he said "I still haven't got around to washing you"


End file.
